Mutual Feelings
by csiny96
Summary: SMacked one-shot.Stella's missing Mac, unknown to her that he's feeling just as miserable without her. Jess never died in this by the way, and of course Stella hasn't left. Not a great summary, but it's short. Please read & rate!


Mutual Feelings

**A Smacked one-shot about Mac & Stella's feelings, featuring lyrics from 'Airplanes' by Hayley Williams ft. B.O.B. Just one I wrote ages ago, so it's not great, but I thought I'd type it up and put it on. So please R&R. I own nothings; mistakes are all mine. Thanks!**

Stella Bonasera was sat alone, hoping, praying, wishing that she could see her partner, boss, best friend and the man who she desperately loves. She missed him terribly even if she wouldn't admit it to her two best friends; Lindsay and Jess. Mac Taylor had only been gone a week but it felt like an eternity for her. She so desperately wanted him to hold her in his strong arms, even though that had never happened before.

She couldn't help but look through all of the pictures of them both. She found one of Mac holding her around the shoulders with her head resting on his shoulder. As she gazed at it she started to feel her eyes well up. She wanted them to be seen, together, as more as partners and best friends. Why didn't she stop him going? Why didn't she tell him how much she cared for him? More importantly; why didn't she confess her love to her partner of over 10 years?

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really do with a wish right now…"_

Just then Stella's phone sprang to life as a message from Don read: 'DB – Central Park'. She knew that she would have to pull herself together to face both Don and Jess, who were both on call tonight. Jess had been curious about how she'd been acting since Mac had gone, although she'd put on a brace face, attempting to hide her ever growing feelings towards her boss.

As Stella arrived at Central Park she saw Don and Jess chatting casually as if there was no dead body and no scene. They were just acting like they were out together at the weekend, except they weren't making out every 10 minutes.

"Hey Stell, sorry to call you out so late." Jess babbled to her friend.

"Don't worry about it, I needed to get my mind on something. So Don, what we got?"

"Name's Jackson Dale. Age 29. He's on leave from the army – originally form Chicago. Appears that he was married."

"Chicago, huh? Well COD looks like two stab wounds to the heart."

"Well, our killer is a real heart-breaker."

"Flack, babe, you're not funny." Jess retorts at the now blushing detective.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"Well, the body can go to Sid. You two can do whatever you need to do. Looks like our guy left me all the vital evidence that I'm gonna' need, right here."

"Okay Stell, but remember to actually go home tonight." Flack instructed with a concerned expression haunting his features.

"Sure thing Don. I'll see you two later."

Once again Stella was left alone but this time her thoughts weren't wandering quite as freely as before. Although she hadn't slept in at least 20 hours she managed to collect all the evidence and take it back to the lab in rather good time.

Once she was back, she decided to rest her eyes for just a few minutes before setting to work and analysing the items she'd brought back with her. However a few minutes turned into 3 hours.

It was now 5:45am and Stella's head shot up as she heard something. Her eyes were all blurry as she'd been crying in her sleep wishing that things were different in her life, her love life. She'd cried every night since Mac had gone. It wasn't like she should especially miss him as they'd never even kissed, let alone spent a night together.

She saw a silhouette of a medium sized figure. He was muscular and just a bit taller than her, meaning a _perfect_ height. As her emerald eyes started to focus she recognised the figure's striking blue orbs, burning with passion and love.

"Mac? W-what are you doing here?" She asked trying to compose herself and resist the urge to jump into his protective embrace and simply make-out with him right in the doorway to her office.

"Couldn't sleep. The conference finished early a-and…" he tried to carry on speaking but his mouth became dry.

"You came all the way back to New York because you couldn't sleep? That's crazy Mac, there's something else. It's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes…" Stella prompted a very nervous Mac.

"I-I don't know. I just knew I had to get back. Tonight." He remembered his thoughts and how a song in the cab to the airport in LA had related so well to his life at this point in time…

'_Airplane, airplane sorry I'm late. I'm on my way so don't close that gate if I don't make that flight then I'll switch that flight. And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night.'_

He smiled to himself, knowing the reason why he was here right now. He finally realised why he kept on getting those butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"Tonight?" Stella queried.

"Yeah tonight, 'cause… Look I'm sorry if I'm about to screw everything up but I need to do this. It's taken me so long to realize how I really feel and now that it's sunk into my thick skull that what I feel is true, I gotta admit it."

Stella's heart felt like it was going to break. Had he fallen for someone? Who was this girl? Stella wanted her dead for stealing Mac away from her. But was he ever hers? Her brain was scolding herself for letting her thoughts be so strong about a person whom she'd never met.

"Stell…?" Mac asked softly, bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry. Erm, so what's up?" She attempted to say casually hoping her emotions not to get the better of her.

"I-I… love you. With all my heart. You are my world and being in a different city to you felt like hell. I need you Stell, I really do. It just took me a while to figure that the butterflies I feel are there because I love you…"

Tears were now pouring down her face, she was in utter disbelief. Mac Taylor had just said that he loved her. _Twice._

"I'm sorry Stell, I just couldn't go on not saying anything to you. I'll get a transfer to another lab since I caused this problem, then you can lead the team here. I-I'm sorry I ruined everything."

"NO!" Stella panicked she was shocked for sure, but it was sinking in. She didn't expect a confession of love from Mac, but now she had it she was overjoyed. She was the luckiest woman in the world at this moment. The man that she thought would never love her back, had confessed he felt the same way!

"I love you!" She blurted out. Now it was Mac's turn to feel shocked. "…With all my heart." She carried on.

She felt Mac's strong arms wrap around her. One hand gently caressing her face the other resting on her hip. As he leaned in to kiss her soft lips, she slid her hand around his neck and the other held onto his arm. They allowed each other to venture into the depths of each other's mouths. The kiss was deep, loving, tender and full of passion.

As the pair broke apart Stella rested her head in the crook of Mac's neck. Breathing softly against he held her in his arms the only words that he could say were "Wow."

"I love you Stell." Mac whispered into her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"I love you too, Mac"


End file.
